


Friday Night Blues

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [94]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash100, Drinking & Talking, F/F, First Meetings, Hook-Up, POV Claire Temple, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I started this week at the top of my field, and then I had to go and do the right thing. By December, I’ll probably be turning tricks on the street to buy some Ramen noodles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Claire/Marci - trick.
> 
> **Spoilers** for the ending of season 1.

After seeing Fisk hauled away on the news, Claire knows it isn’t over. She knows Matt will be at her door again, bloodied and broken, and she won’t send him away. She knows she’ll be drawn into it again and again, and that knowledge sends her to the liquor store with her overtime pay.

As she waits for the bus on the curb with her wine, a woman plops down next to her, expensive heels grinding into the asphalt. She’s too well-dressed for Hell’s Kitchen, her gleaming platinum-blonde hair straight out of a magazine. She’s got a forty-ounce wrapped in paper pressed against her lips.

The woman glances at Claire. “Thank god it’s Friday, right?”

“Starting a little early, honey,” Claire says wryly, but smiles. “Rough week?”

The woman nods. “I started this week at the top of my field, and then I had to go and do the right thing. By December I’ll probably be turning tricks on the street to buy some Ramen noodles.” She takes a swig, pink lipstick leaving a ring around the bottle. “Like college all over again.”

Claire doesn’t know why, but she feels like she and this woman could have a thing or two in common. “Nah, you’re too pretty for the streets.”

The woman gives her a blank look before bursting out laughing. “Come home with me. Be ridiculous with me.”

Claire knows it’s reckless, but when she walks back to the woman’s car with her, she just doesn’t give a shit.


End file.
